edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parent Teacher Night Part 1
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were sitting around at school, exchanging words of discontent over their unimproved grades. They were scolded many times over it, but today was parent-teacher night, and their parents were going to learn the truth they tried to keep hidden from them all this time. "I heard both the principal and our mentor wanna talk.." Eddy moaned. "Yeah, but they said I could be really good if I got more help!" Ed replied. "Ha! You?" he chuckled, "I doubt that." That evening, Ed and Eddy returned to the school, accompanied with their parents. The principal wasn't around, but their mentor sought them up the moment they stepped inside. "Ahh, Ed and Eddy's old folks, we meet again.." he greeted them, then turned to the two Eds, "Gentlemen, if you could please wait in the hallway while I talk things over with your parents?" "That's not good.." Eddy whispered to Ed, "We're gonna get destroyed after this..!" They waited in the hallway for an hour and a half, with still no progress. They couldn't hear what was being said in the other room and sat in complete silence. "What's taking so long!" Eddy complained. "Don’t know, maybe they died when they saw our report cards?" Ed guessed. "That'd be an easy fix to our problems, cause if they're still alive after that, it's gonna be farewell to our show!" "And that's a bad thing, how?" a passing Kevin commented and started laughing like a comic book villain. "Ok, goodbye Kevin!" Eddy groaned unamused. "Kevin and Rolf.." Ed then sighed, "..they work hard, but we've never done our homework ever." "My brain is like a sponge, I take in everything during class, so why study after!" "A sponge? Sometimes you do worse than me." "That's.. because I'm a genius, Ed! I'm not being challenged! Didya know Einstein was an idiot too?" "You're calling yourself an idiot?" "No, I just said I'm a genius! Pay attention, Ed!" "..If we keep failing, it won't matter you're a genius, Eddy. We're gonna get kicked out of college and my mom will tell dad, and dad will just sit there..! It's horrible!" "Y-Yeah, maybe we're gonna get kicked out, maybe not, b-but who cares!" Eddy smiled crookedly, "What's college when you got cash, Ed buddy boy! This town knows us as lovable businessmen, we could start our adult lives right now and become rich within seconds!" No, you DORKS are known as DORKS!" a conveniently timed Kevin yelled again from the end of the hallway. "Kevin, no one asked you!" Eddy roared back, "Go take that shovelchin, dig a hole, and sit in it!" Kevin stuck out his tongue and went around the corner. Silence returned and the door they were waiting next to still hadn't budged. Despite his own act, Eddy was still somewhat worried. It's not like he didn't trust his own words; he strongly believed riches made an education unnecessary, but if people learned he failed college, right in its last years, would they see him as a respected businessman or as someone who can't finish what he starts? He'd love a diploma to brag with, but maybe he and Ed simply weren't up for the task. They've struggled with the school system since day one. How did they ever get this far? Was it all thanks to Double D..? To be continued.. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes